


OT20

by S0methingCreativ3



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Texting, chatfic, crack fic probably, how am i gonna write this, idk but ill figure it out, ummmm im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0methingCreativ3/pseuds/S0methingCreativ3
Summary: So, the boys convince Namjoon it's a good idea to make a gc with Got7, Astro, and themselves. They wonder how 20 people fit in one chat room.Crack fic IG idk what this is or why I'm writing it but enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this train wreck that's about to happen.
> 
> btw:   
> -Jin- Mum/KSJ  
> -Yoongi/Suga- Sugar/MYG  
> -Hoseok/J-Hope- HobiHope/JHS  
> -Namjoon/Rap Monster- Mon(ster)/KNJ  
> -Jimin- Chiminie/PJM  
> -Taehyung- Taeger/KTH  
> -Jungkook- JungCOCK/JJK
> 
> -Myungjun/MJ- Mother/KMJ  
> -Jinwoo/JinJin- Father/PJW  
> -Dongmin/Eunwoo- ChaEW/LDM  
> -MoonBin- PuppyBin/MB  
> -Minhyuk/Rocky- theRock/PMH  
> -Sanha- InfantMan/YSH
> 
> -Mark- Gay4Wang/DYE  
> -Jaebum- JBum/IJB  
> -Jackson- TheWang/WKY  
> -Jinyoung- Eomma/PJY  
> -Youngjae- TheYoungJ/CYJ  
> -BamBam- BamBam/KB  
> -Yugyeom- GiantMaknae/KYG

**_KNJ has created this chat_ **

 

**_KNJ has added KSJ, MYG, JHS, PJM, KTH, JJK, KMJ, PJW, LDM, MB, PMH, YSA, DYE, IJB, WKY, PJY, CYJ, KB, and KYG to this chat_ **

 

**KNJ:** That’s so many people oh gosh, why’d you guys make me create this?

 

**KB:** omg ew no

 

**_KB has changed their name to BamBam_ **

 

**BamBam:** better

 

**KMJ:** I feel like us motherly figures should find some nicknames for the groups

 

**PMH:** Hyung, no, that won’t go well

 

**KSJ:** Everyone, you’ve got 5 minutes before us motherly figures pick nicknames for you !

 

**WKY:** oh

 

**_JHS has changed their nickname to HobiHope_ **

 

**_KSJ has changed their name to Mum_ **

 

**_KMJ has changed their name to Mother_ **

 

**_WKY has changed their name to TheWang_ **

 

**_JJK has changed their name to JungCOCK_ **

 

**_MB has changed their name to PuppyBin_ **

 

**Mother:** every time, bin, why?

 

**_PJY has changed their name to Eomma_ **

 

**PuppyBin:** cause I feel like it

 

**_KYG has changed their name to GiantMaknae_ **

 

**_KTH has changed their name to Taeger_ **

 

**_KTH has changed PJM to Chiminie_ **

 

**Taeger:** he asked me to change it for him hes in the shower C;

 

**Mother:** 5 minutes are up kiddos!!

 

**_Eomma has changed IJB to JBum_ **

 

**_Eomma has changed DYE to Gay4Wang_ **

 

**_Mother has changed PJW to Father_ **

 

**_Mum has changed KNJ to Mon(ster)_ **

 

**_Eomma has changed CYJ to TheYoungJ_ **

 

**_Mum has changed MYG to Sugar_ **

 

**_Mother has changed LDM to ChaEW_ **

 

**_Mother has changed YSH to InfantMan_ **

 

**_Mother has changed PMH to theRock_ **

 

**Mon(ster):** Oh

 

**ChaEW:** Hyung, why?

 

**Gay4Wang:** Jinyoung….

 

**Eomma:** o shit

 

**InfantMan:** language !!

 

**Eomma:** oh shit(?)

 

**InfantMan:** no !

 

**theRock:** o shoot* hyung

 

**Eomma:** oh dear, I forgot you guys still have kids…

 

**JungCOCK:** Kids? ?? where?

 

**TheWang:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ‘gay4wang’

 

**Gay4Wang:** …….  （╯°□°）╯︵( .o.) @ Jinyoung

 

**Mum:** alrighty kids, let’s not fight

 

**Sugar:** What is this?

 

**HobiHope:** It’s a group chat, hyung

 

**Sugar:** no shit

 

**InfantMan:** language hyung !!!

 

**Sugar:** oh shit, sorry

 

**InfantMan:** hyung !!

 

**Sugar:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**BamBam:** woah, Suga hyung used an emoticon ⚆ _ ⚆

 

**Mum:** tbf, Sanha makes all of us soft

 

**Sugar:** True

 

**HobiHope:** True

 

**Mon(ster):** True

 

**Mother:** true

 

**ChaEW:** true

 

**BamBam:** true

 

**Gay4Wang:** true

 

**TheWang:** true

 

**theRock:** True

 

**Chiminie:** true

 

**PuppyBin:** true

 

**Father:** True

 

**JungCOCK:** true

 

**Eomma:** true

 

**JBum:** true

 

**TheYoungJ:** true

 

**Taeger:** true

 

**GiantMaknae:** true

 

**InfantMan:** oh (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) good to know (ᵔᴥᵔ)

 

**Mon(ster):** Sorry everyone, the boys and I have practice now until later. We’ll be offline for a few hours.

 

**TheWang:** it’s alright Joonie, good luck everyone!

 

**Father:** Good luck guys, practice well!

 

**InfantMan:** ^^

 

**PuppyBin:** ^^

  
**TheYoungJ:** ^^


	2. 3 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry basically night owls Chim and Yoongi while got7 has a movie night and an annoyed sanha. ft. mother hen Jin at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay friendly reminder that this is my first chatfic and I probably suck at writing it out. There's also 20 people I gotta keep track of. 
> 
> I apologize for the delay in updating as well >.< been a wild Christmas break. Most of this chapter was written while I was locked in my room after exploding at my family and proceeding to isolate myself C':
> 
> anyway, also remember that I'm a new Got7 fan so if the boys are ooc(out of character) im so sorry!
> 
> enjoy?

**Chiminie:** guys, im bored help

 

**Sugar:** Can’t find much help here Jimin, I think everyone’s asleep. It is 3 in the morning you know.

 

**Chiminie:** so then, why are you still awake?

 

**Sugar:** Working. Why are you awake?

 

**Chiminie:** also.. Working

 

**Sugar:** sure… you want me to pick you up in 5? I’m heading home.

 

**Chiminie:** Would you? That’d be awesome hyung I don’t really want to walk back alone

 

**Sugar:** I’m leaving now, get ready and make sure you remember to turn the lights off in the practice room.

 

**Chiminie:** yeah yeah I got it

 

**Gay4Wang:** oh my god guys, s h u s h

 

**TheWang:** yeah guys, it’s movie night and all 7 of our phones keep buzzing.

 

**Chiminie:** movie night? Without us? Im offended guys

 

**InfantMan:** Sanha just threw his phone at me and told me to tell you to shut up. So. Shut up?

 

**Sugar:** here Chim.

 

**Gay4Wang:** is this… disrespect i smell? Rocky is that you? ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

 

**InfantMan:** no actually, im MJ. Sanha and Minhyuk had a fight and he’s crashing in here. 

 

**Chiminie:** kk on my way out

 

**Gay4Wang:** still disrespectful? I am your hyung

 

**InfantMan:** Jackson isn’t. Sorry hyung ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**TheWang:** may I ask what the fight was about?

 

**InfantMan:** cereal

 

**ChaEW:** wait wait, seriously? That’s what they fought about?

 

**Gay4Wang:** ◉_◉

 

**InfantMan:** yes. Now let us sleep. And Lee Dongmin you best get at l e a s t 5 hours of sleep tonight, we have schedule tomorrow! 

 

**ChaEW:** doesnt start till noon, i’ve got an hour and a half.

 

**InfaantMan:** yes, but you need like an hour to get ready. So 30 minutes left before I smack you if you’re still awake ಠ~ಠ

 

**Mum:** Go to sLEEP! (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

**InfantMan:** sorry hyung!

 

**Gay4Wang:** Sorry hyung!

 

**Chiminie:** sorry hyung..

 

**ChaEW:** Sorry Hyung

 

**TheWang:** sorry hyung!

 

**Sugar:** sorry hyung

 

**Mum:** …… 

 

**Gay4Wang:** sorry sorry. We’re all going to bed now. Night!

 

_ Sent at 3:38AM _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT UPDATE IM SORRYYYYYY :c
> 
> I have this drafted in my google docs under 'The GC of doom'   
> idk felt like i wanted to share that  
> foreshadowing??? maybe?? aha...? ;)  
> okay no id cry if i piled too much angst on my boys  
> but at the same time that's what i write hahaha oops


	3. Sick Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bin gets sick? discussions of why people were up late
> 
> it's short and i'm so sorry !

**Father:** Why were any of you awake at 3 in the morning? Crazy people, you lot

 

**Mother:** It’s not like I wanted to be, Sanha woke me up with a phone to the face

 

**JBum:** We usually have monthly movie nights that last until around 5 in the morning on our days off. 

 

**InfantMan:** sorrynotsorry hyung, my phone was getting annoying ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Taeger:** I’d like to be apart of one of these movie nights :(

 

**PuppyBin:** Eunwoo hyung, where’d you go?

 

**JBum:** Youngjae is usually in charge of them, he’s the one you’d have to ask.

 

**Taeger:** mmkay, i’ll ask when he shows up next

 

**ChaEW:** To get you soup Binnie, I’ll be back in a few minutes

 

**JBum:** Sounds like a plan.   
  


**theRock:** Wait, Bin hyung is sick??

 

**PuppyBin:** But I’m coldddd :(

 

**Sugar:** I’m sure if you bothered to come out of your room, Rocky, you’d have known that.

 

**theRock:** Yes, because you have room to talk Yoongi hyung. 

 

**Sugar:** I’ve actually been dragged out of the dorm today, Jin hyung got sick of my sleeping.

 

**PuppyBin:** Minnieeeeee

 

**ChaEW:** Binnie, two more minutes you’re fine

 

**theRock:** Oh. Fair

 

**InfantMan:** Hyukie, put your phone away and get up and get ready please (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 

**theRock:** ……. MJ hyung put you up to this

 

**PuppyBin:** Rocky, you’re filling in for me today, right?

 

**InfantMan:** (~˘▾˘)~ maybeeee

  
**theRock:** …. Great. I’m getting up. And yes, Bin, I’ll help everyone with the dance today, get some sleep you weeb


End file.
